masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Krogan Berserker
Krogan Berserkers are tank-bred krogan created by the warlord Okeer. They were bred in an attempt to create "perfect krogan" - krogan who lacked the genophage's genetic markers, and who lacked the "weak genes" bred into the krogan population as a result of nurturing every surviving newborn, no matter how feeble. While in their tanks, these krogan were shown images such as the vulnerable parts of alien anatomy and how best to take advantage of them, as well as past battles in an attempt to both prepare them for war and inspire hatred for Okeer's enemies. The krogan were also educated by what one berserker described as a 'voice' or 'scratching sound', which taught them how to speak, move and fight. The vast majority of Okeer's specimens were failures. These krogan were handed over to Blue Suns commander Jedore for her army, and Okeer kept the one specimen he considered perfect for himself. However, the Berserkers proved to be extremely violent with their main desire being to fight and kill. Deeming them uncontrollable, Jedore instead used them for live ammunition training for her Blue Suns mercs. They mature very quickly as one encountered by Shepard was only seven days old and fighting several Blue Suns mercenaries. Berserkers seem to be susceptible to blood rage, making them even harder to control. __TOC__ Capabilities Offensive Encountered on Korlus, Berserkers are one of the most ferocious opponents in close quarters due to their shotguns and access to the Carnage ability. They are constantly advancing and unless they're put down quickly, they will enter close quarters and use their charge ability to stun Shepard, which can be fatal. Defensive The Krogan Berserkers have good armour and very fast health regeneration. They are able to take large amounts of damage before going down. Tactics *Incinerate, Warp, and Incendiary Ammo will make taking them out considerably easier, stripping their armour away, and stopping their regenerative ability. Warp Ammo is also effective against their armor. *As they are in constant motion it is advisable to use a precise weapon such as a heavy pistol to take them down at a range, lest your shots spray wide. Sniper rifles are recommended for Soldiers and Infiltrators to strip away their armor at a comfortable range. When they do manage to get close enough to charge, switch to an assault rifle or similar weapon to maximise your damage potential. *Attacking them at close range is inadvisable due to their charge ability and should only be attempted should they get too close or when they have little health left. This applies all the more on the harder difficulty levels where the Berserkers become even more daunting foes. *Depending on the situation, players can forgo cover and fight in the open. This leaves you vulnerable to the Carnage ability but allows you to possibly flank enemies: the Berserker's size and relative slowness make it an easy target to hit with any weapon except shotguns. As long as the player keeps a safe distance, they should take little damage. *The walkways in the area they are fought are rather narrow. Once stripped of their armor, biotics, Concussive Shot, or Flashbang Grenade can be used to knock them to their deaths. Known Berserkers *Grunt Trivia *The blood rage is very similar in nature to the bärsärkar-gång fits that Norse berserkers underwent. uk:Кроґан-берсерк (ворог) Category:Mercenaries